


Royal Beauty

by grayissoft



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, One Shot, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayissoft/pseuds/grayissoft
Summary: Hyungwon has always been the pretty boy, but this time he is going crazy for Lee Minhyuk and his beauty. He thinks he's so beautiful he calls him royal. But sadly, Hyungwon's low confidence doesn't allow him to approach him, until fate doesn't do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that's been going in my head for a while now. If you've got any suggestions about anything associated with monsta x ships or monsta x and Male reader, I'm always open for suggestions.

So there it goes again. Another day at university. Another day of dreaming about that angel-faced boy. You'd probably call Hyungwon obsessed at this point.. Can you blame him? 

 

Being the shy, quiet, unproblematic boy he is, Hyungwon spent most of his time at university alone. He had a friend ( thank God) who is also his roommate - Changkyun. But they didn't get to spend a lot of time together outside the dorm since Changkyun was one of the outgoing, famous guys.. And Hyungwon wasn't like him.   
Having all this time alone was difficult at first. Sometimes he wished he had friends, he kept overthinking why was it so difficult for him to make friends. He often got compliments for his appearance though ( which he didn't find that attractive).   
He spent most of his time alone, listening to music and.. analysing.. Not really? He looked at his surroundings, around all the people from his school, all those different faces and personalities, and one pretty face caught his attention since day one.   
Lee Minhyuk, one of the " famous " guys in the university. Too bad Minhyuk was above his level.. Hyungwon would love to talk to him someday, but he thought he wasn't good or special enough to even approach him. So he stayed quiet.   
He watched Minhyuk a lot. Hyungwon just couldn't get enough of his pretty face, as if he was wondering how is it possible to be this attractive. Although Hyungwon was the one always getting the compliments about being handsome, and although some guys were probably jealous of his perfect proportions, and although some people would do anything to have such plump, kissable lips, Hyungwon still thought Minhyuk was the most perfect person he had ever seen. His pretty, deep, brown eyes, beautiful brown hair, his shiny lips that were forming a smirk most of the time, the challenging yet mysterious expression he had on his face, it was all getting to Hyungwon.. Minhyuk looked like a royal, and Hyungwon sure treated him like one, he always has thought Minhyuk was something more than him, something more special, and that's why Hyungwon would never have the confidence to approach this mysterious boy and his royal beauty. Perhaps only in his dreams.   
Oh boy, did he need help.. 

Do you still think he is obsessed?  
You're probably sure he's obsessed now. 

 

Hyungwon was daydreaming in class as usual. But he was woken up from his trance by the sound of his name being called.   
" E-excuse me teacher, would you repeat?"   
" Yes, I said that Lee Minhyuk is going to work on this project with Chae Hyungwon. You have a week. "   
Hyungwon's heart froze. Everything stopped for a second, at least for his point of view.   
He then looked at Minhyuk to see his reaction. But when they made eye contact, Hyungwon immediately blushed and looked away. He could tell Minhyuk was still watching him and even let out a quiet giggle when he looked away.   
Hyungwon spent the rest of the lesson thinking about what just happened - his brain couldn't analyse the fact that he was going to work with Minhyuk. Oh, he also had to ask some people about what the project was since he wasn't listening..   
When the bell rang, everyone hurried to get out of the room, but Hyungwon took his time to put his books in the backpack. He then heard a familiar voice behind his back.   
" Hi, Hyungwon! About the project.." Hyungwon turned around to face Minhyuk, his cheeks slightly red since it was hard for him to believe Minhyuk was talking to him.   
" Let's meet up at my place this afternoon and start working on it. Give me your phone number so I can text you the address. "  
Hyungwon's blush only grew bigger as he barely spoke out his phone number.   
" Thanks! See you later. " Minhyuk said ever so enthusiastically, ruffling Hyungwon's hair and smiling before leaving the room.   
" S-see you. " Hyungwon smiled charmingly although he was still red.

Hyungwon spent the rest of the lessons and all his way home thinking about that 2 minute conversation they had. About that little gesture with the hair ruffling, or how he kept the smile on his face although Hyungwon looked like he was ready to explode or burst into tears and run away. He wanted to keep talking to Minhyuk. He could listen to his mesmerising voice forever. 

\-------------------

Hyungwon found the address and knocked on the door. He was looking down, playing with his sleeves.   
" Hi, pretty! Come in. "   
A huge smile and a charismatic voice was the reason Hyungwon looked up and let out a shy smile at the boy. Minhyuk noticed Hyungwon was playing with his sleeves but said nothing about it.   
He walked in and looked around his surroundings. Minhyuk was.. rich. That's not a surprise to Hyungwon.  
" My parents aren't home for the next few days so that's why I suggested to work here. " Minhyuk explained calmly. "Do you want anything from the kitchen?"   
" No, thanks, I'm good. " Hyungwon said as calmly as possible. He hoped he was good at hiding his excitement and all the emotions he was feeling at once.   
" Hey, I see you're a little nervous. Don't worry, I don't bite!" He smiled playfully and tapped his shoulder. " My room is upstairs." He said as he walked up the stairs with Hyungwon following him like a lost puppy, his cheeks probably being red again.   
They walked in Minhyuk's room and sat on the bed. It was quiet for a bit and he knew Minhyuk was staring at him so Hyungwon coughed quietly and spoke out.   
" So about the project, I was thinking of doing th---"   
" That's boring!" Minhyuk cut him off with an annoyed whine.   
" Hmm?" Hyungwon looked up at Minhyuk, having a confused look on his face.   
" Let's do something fun. " Minhyuk smirked.   
" F-fun?"

Minhyuk kept the smirk on his face as he moved closer to Hyungwon, playing with the hem of his shirt.   
" Yeah, fun. " He repeated, his voice deep and playful.   
" W-what do you mean f----"  
" Hmm? Don't you like me, pretty boy?"   
Hyungwon froze. His cheeks were bright red, his big eyes were staring up at Minhyuk with anticipation.   
" N-no I don't like y-you! I mean... " Hyungwon stuttered out and quickly looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.   
Minhyuk let out a quiet laugh, more like a breath escaping his lips as he smiled.   
" Oh, silly.. What do you keep running away from?" He whispered in Hyungwon's ear, holding his chin gently.   
Hyungwon opened his mouth to protest but he ended up saying nothing.   
" You think I wouldn't notice? "   
Hyungwon's breath hitched.   
" You think I don't see it? You think I wouldn't notice the way you can't take your eyes off of me? The way you always look away or blush when I speak to you, the way you avoid me yet you'd do anything to see me. The way you're so helplessly in love, so desperate, just waiting for me, the way you'd do anything for me.You're so obvious it's kinda cute.. " He smirked again and trailed his fingers down Hyungwon's back.   
Hyungwon looked down as if he had done something bad, feeling guilty and ashamed for some reason, his feelings were obvious and exposed and there was nothing he could do about it.   
" It's okay, pretty boy.. You've caught my attention as well. I think there's no turning back at this point. " He caressed Hyungwon's lips with his thumb and looked at the boy like a hunter would look at his prey.   
" W-what do you mean?" Hyungwon instantly looked up, his big eyes staring at Minhyuk as if he was begging.   
" Have you ever seen yourself, Hyungwon? You're so handsome, absolutely stunning, yet so cute and precious. How is it possible not to fall in love with my pretty little stalker?" He teased.   
Hyungwon shook his head, denying everything that Minhyuk had said.   
" I-I'm neither of those things. And how do/you/ like me? You?! I've never thought this would actually happen.. "   
" Shush, kitten. Don't try to change the facts. " He smiled at Hyungwon with the most loving smile. Then he brought his thumb to stroke Hyungwon's lips again, as if he wants to get what belongs to him. Hyungwon licked his thumb gently, losing all sense of sanity at this point.   
" Now.. Can we both get what we want?" Minhyuk was speaking with a low voice full of lust which drove Hyungwon crazy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me long to write the smut since I'm not good with that but there you go, hope you enjoy it!   
> It's the end of this one shot but if you have any other requests I'm always open x

The boy nodded and Minhyuk kissed him, still holding his chin. The kiss was gentle yet lustful and it sent butterflies down Hyungwon's stomach, he had been dreaming about this a lot. He'd let Minhyuk do anything to him.   
Their lips were moving in sync and it was the only thing that mattered to them both. Minhyuk pushed Hyungwon gently so he could lay down and hovered above him. He kissed him again, not being able to get enough of his plump, pretty lips. Hyungwon couldn't get enough neither, he could get drunk with Minhyuk's kisses.   
Minhyuk's tongue won the dominance and explored every inch of Hyungwon's mouth, and Hyungwon couldn't help but let out desperate little moans, his dreams were coming true, he couldn't believe it.All those sounds Hyungwon was making drove Minhyuk crazy and they had barely started with all he had in mind.   
The older one slid his hands under Hyungwon's shirt while kissing his jaw and neck, leaving hickeys all over his pretty little stalker. He then removed his clothes and started marking his body as well.   
Hyungwon, on the other hand, had his cheeks burning and all the mews he kept letting out were making him look even cuter. The younger boy was so desperate and needy and Minhyuk loved that. Minhyuk loved being in control and he loved how Hyungwon was ready to do anything for him.   
Minhyuk reached out to whisper in Hyungwon's ear while slowly stroking the boy beneath him, his husky voice covered in lust.   
" You're my toy now, aren't you? My pretty little slut, my slave. You'd do anything for Daddy, right, little prince? You're so desperate for me and you're all mine now, you're gonna do what I say~"   
His dirty talk had Hyungwon week in the knees, his eyes closed as moans kept escaping his mouth.   
" Y-yes, I'm gonna be a good b-boy for you, daddy.. "   
Minhyuk smirked as his eyes were still analysing the pretty view in front of him.   
" Help daddy get undressed. " Minhyuk told him as he stopped touching him.   
Hyungwon whined quietly but he quickly did as he was told and started undressing Minhyuk slowly. When he got to his underwear, he bent down and removed it with his mouth.   
The older one wasn't disappointed by the view and he played with Hyungwon's hair as he did so.   
" My pretty little kitten is doing so good. Now, can you please daddy? Can you do that for him? Watching you has made me so, so desperate. "   
He had Hyungwon ready only by the nickname " kitten" but the dirty talk was getting him even more excited.   
Hyungwon started slowly, teasing the older boy by only licking his tip very slowly.   
" Please, kitten! Don't you want to make me feel good?" Minhyuk whined out as he gently pulled Hyungwon's pink hair.   
He didn't lose any more time and immediately started deepthroathing, bobbing his head up and down quickly, looking up at Minhyuk as he did so.   
The older boy loved the view, he loved the look in Hyungwon's eyes with his full length in his mouth. Many moans started escaping his lips as he kept a hold of Hyungwon's hair, thrusting into his mouth.   
He sped up his pace and Hyungwon started choking, covering Minhyuk's full length with saliva as he moaned against his dick.   
" You're doing great.. I-I'm so close.. "   
Minhyuk bucked up his hips even faster, metaphorically destroying his pretty doll's face. He came in his mouth soon as his voice filled up the entire room. He stopped for a second to appreciate the view; Hyungwon breathing quickly, his messy pink locks sticking to his face, his pretty plump lips were even redder, they were shiny and had some cum on them, which Hyungwon gladly swallowed. Minhyuk grabbed his face and kissed him ever so passionately and roughly, wanting, needing more. More of Hyungwon.   
Hyungwon kissed back and he let out quiet moans against Minhyuk's lips, he knew the older one enjoyed that. Hyungwon broke the kiss and started sucking and licking on one of Minhyuk's fingers instead, looking up straight at his eyes as he did so. His big, pretty, deep eyes were so easy to read, he wanted more. And so did Minhyuk.   
Minhyuk smirked and took the same finger that had been in Hyungwon's mouth and started stretching out his pretty little doll.   
One finger.   
Hyungwon's air hitches as he had to get used to it.  
Second finger.   
He was already moaning loudly, his eyes shut.   
Third finger. Could he take it?   
Of course he could.   
Minhyuk was moving his fingers quickly as the moaning mess beneath him was only getting louder.   
" D-daddy, please.. I'm r-ready.."   
Minhyuk leaned down to whisper in Hyungwon's ear, still fingering him.  
" My little toy is so needy, hm? You're so ready for daddy? You can't wait for daddy, can you? "   
Hyungwon nodded quickly, his eyes still shut as he let out a mix of words and moans.   
" Yes, yes, Minhyuk, p-please! " 

Minhyuk started thrusting in him, immediately hitting his sweet spot - like they've done it before, like he perfectly knew Hyungwon's body. They were so perfect for each other. 

He noticed Hyungwon was already close, so he stopped thrusting for a bit, marking up and down his body and neck again, or having a make out session with the shaking boy beneath him - anything to tease him, anything to make him want more.   
" P-please, keep going.. I w-was a good boy.. P-please, daddy, please.. " Hyungwon begged, biting his lips and staring at Minhyuk with his big eyes.   
The older boy started thrusting quickly again, Hyungwon shouting underneath him.   
" I-I have dreamt so much about t-this.. Having y-you inside me, everytime I t-touch myself I think of t-that.." Those dirty words escaped Hyungwon's pretty little mouth and that was enough for Minhyuk.   
Both of their voices filled the room as they soon came.  
Hyungwon was panting, laying down on the bed and Minhyuk couldn't help but take his phone and take some pictures of Hyungwon - only for his eyes to see. Perhaps to remind himself what belongs to him.   
" S-so.. What are we gonna do with the project?" Hyungwon spoke, laughing quietly.   
" Don't think about it now. Let's shower.. And have a round two. " Minhyuk winked as he picked up Hyungwon from the bed and went in the shower.


End file.
